warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stanium
Overview Argentum is a rich and prosperous Feudal/Jungle World Located in Segmentum Pacificus near the Veiled region and is the Homeworld of the Silver Knights Chapter. Geography Argentum's geography is much like to Earth but for some aspects are different, as a Jungle world also, Argentum houses many known trees that are ancient and especially gigantic both in height and width. Though vast plain lands are present as well vast water bodies and great mountain ranges. and it is noted that Argentum has a twice a year phenomena that is called as the gravitic storm, where the planets' moon, Platinum, comes close to Argentum itself, so close that it shifts the planets gravity and pulling all mass in land floating above at a considerable height. Flora and Fauna Argentum has a vast number of both flora and fauna and most are docile in nature rather than predatory. Docile animals such as the Argentumian Curiaos a gigantic mammal, is often kept and trained by locals as a means of both transport and defense in travelling the jungles of Argentum and the Vserio a type of flying creature that resembles a hawk that are kept as pets and the Sliveri a fast and horse sized carnivore who is used both as a hunting companion and transportation as well as a notable pet to most nobles. It is noted though that almost all predatory animals in Argentum are pack hunters and is quite intelligent, while a few comprimises the lone gargantuan hunters of their wilds. Notable of these creatures are the Argentumian Black Wolves which is famous in Argentian Folklores as well as its bloody wakes of destruction, Sierrieas a type of avian predator whose looks are of an eagle and size is comparable to a thunderhawk with feathers as thick and strong as plasticrete, and the notorious Silverius Rexius a giant land dwelling predator whose jaws bite power and diamond shredded teeth could penetrate a even a Rhino's Armored interior. History Argentum was discovered by the Imperium in an unknown year, but it is recorded that the world is at a state of war at that time and in their return around four thousand of years the war was still going on but now it was not against fellow humans but rather an invading Ork force and it was now known that the planet actually held out with swords and shields and primitive gunpowder only in their arsenal for almost two years, this invading force was stopped and decimated however as the imperial authorities took over and sent regiments of imperial guards and space marine forces to fight the green tide and a time of relative peace was achieved in the planet. Time passed again and the world was plunged into a planetary wide war yet again, but the planetary governor at that time and as the rest of them that took over didn't pay heed to any of the worlds problem as long as their tithes were met and they themselves are secured above orbit, they even promoted it as a training ground for potential PDF's to be recruited from. This all then changed as the Imperium charged the world to the Fleet Based Silver Knights Chapters care. And in their arrival, all kings was then called to be met by the Chapter Master in the meeting on the worlds well known plain lands known to the natives as Sacrifice Plain, there Seventeen Kings present themselves all disturbed and some even angry, for the world was engulfed in a bitter long war between these men, a war both tolled billions already and is still adding the body count until the chapter ships arrived to stop the battle. Millions of citizens were also present, from peasants to nobles, all were welcomed to the meeting for the chapter master deemed that all must know and see what will happen there. Upon the chapter master's arrival almost all men, women and children present were awed and bowed but this was not permitted by the chapter master and asked them to rise for he is not the lord of the world, the lord of the people and so shall not bow in respect to him, all those who had, reluctantly stood and watched as the great warrior strode towards their respective kings, The chapter master gestured all to listen and asked for the kings to sit and to commence the talks and meetings. For nine long hours the talks began, from voices of kings that rang as loud as thunder in the sky to voices of others who spoke as mild as the wind, all expressed their griefs, concerns and feelings. After all the Kings expressed themselves and deemed that they were done, the chapter master, who was in deep thought, who listened and weighed the options he had, stood and said in a voice toned to which all would hear and feel his conviction, that he had come into a decision, he had the intention, at first, to just let the worlds men for themselves and just have the best warriors present to be recruited with every time the chapter calls it, but with almost all of the kings showed little care to life on the planet and edging to chaos touched minds who know only to bring death and destruction. The chapter master then decided and declared himself the Lord of the planet and all shall heed or die. With such announcement almost all the kings and their retinues drew their swords and attacked the Chapter Master which was then met with their bloody ends as synchronized bolter fire rang to the air. The Kings who had died then and there were announced as heretics and all their males in the families, blood ties, allies and servants are then subject to service to the chapter and Adeptus Mechanicus and women to Ecclesiarchy to know their places. The three kings who just sat on their tables and accepted the chapter was then appointed by the Chapter Master to be the worlds only acknowledged nobles and should they wage war again to each other without proper reason they shall met with the same end of the fourteen who are foolish to defy the Astartes. Today the chapter had built their fortress monastery, Spero, in the center of the great lake of the world known as the White Water Lake. the chapter also utilized the planets moon Platinum as a space port and have a chapter keep positioned there. Argentum is now renowned to be one of the heaviest defended planet in Segmentum Pacificus as well as having the most highly trained and battle hardened human warriors present due to both feral Ork contribution and training on the standard of an astartes chapter master accepts. Three Kingdoms Kingdom Of Avalan One of the last kingdom to remain in the planet, Avalan is a Kingdom of believers. In its gates hang the symbol of a gigantic tree of ice and stone, the noble banner of the Kingdom. Avalan's population is made up mostly of priests, nuns and other religious occupation. It's a government ran by feelings other than logic. many times had it toppled down on its own but many times over it rose from its own ashes. Avalan is the biggest amongst the Kingdoms even before The Execution. and still is after it. Warrior monks formed the entirety of its troops, chanting prayers, giving spiritual advises and wisdom this tide is a sight to behold and a voice to fear, and most armies upon hearing unified chants and the heavy boots marching forward in eerie unison usually breaks down in both awe inspiring fear suddenly or flees the field of battle in droves of panicked and scared men even before seeing and facing their enemies in battle. Avalan's even in their seemingly frail, somewhat peaceful and religious society are also men and women of steel and martial prowess, it is said that the only man that can beat an Avalan is if he came from the warrior kingdom of Taranis. Avalan's that are recruited as initiates of the Silver Knights chapter is almost always go into the chapters chaplaincy and led as men of great faith and prowess in battle. Kingdom Of Taranis One of the last kingdom to remain in the planet, Taranis is a Kingdom of Warriors. In its gates hang the symbol of a sword consumed by lightning, the noble banner of the Kingdom. Taranis's are made up of warriors, men and women is never heard of to be other than that in one way or another. Taranis stands in the world as the greatest military might, no one has ever beaten a tide of Taranis warriors, and many kingdom had collapsed under their bloodied hands and heavy feet, not until he is faced with a Fusilize that is, the only kingdom that bought taint on Taranis's military record. Taranis upholds strong beliefs of only the strongest will survive and thus every coming of age ceremony, Taranis teens are sent to the forest full of predators for three days and night, their objective is simple. Survive and return with a treasure of a kill. Most will never come back in that journey, but those who did with their kill, is undoubtedly one of the most strongest woman and man alive on the planet and is feared by almost everyone on the planet. Despite their brutish appearance and lifestyle, Taranis's are actually quite intelligent and is credited to most invention in both warfare and economy than of the Fusilize scholars. Taranis's that are recruited as initiates of the Silver Knights chapter is almost always bought to be one of the chapters most celebrated brother, earning praise and stood as a symbol of a true excellent warrior. Kingdom Of Fusilize One of the last kingdom to remain in the planet, Fusilize is a Kingdom of Scholars. In its gates hang the symbol of a scale and fire, the noble banner of the Kingdom. Fusilize's population is made up of roughly 80% scholars, a kingdom of academics and inventors, almost every inch of the kingdom is dedicated to storing, preserving or developing knowledge known and unknown. Though relatively small in size due to their lifestyle in comparison to the other Kingdoms in the planet, Fusilize has never been defeated in battle or/and collapsed. many times it was assailed and many times over it was repulsed. but not because of its Warriors, but because of their technology. above the mentioned kingdoms, Fusilize is the only one who wield the apparatus, resources and trained in the use of black powdered firearms as well as a crude form of tanks and other vehicles, such as a form of bomber/fighter plane. Fusilize's aside from their love of knowledge and creation, are also natural born marksmen and it is said that to miss a shot at the age of 10. Any Fusilize, Noble or Peasant, is then and there casts out of the Kingdom to live on his own or die. Fusilze's that are recruited as initiates of the Silver Knights chapter is almost always go into the chapters techmarines, where he is taught about the Adepts of Mars with all of it's wonders, or be very much successful scouts and marksmen of the chapter who brings insurmountable amount of fear to the enemies on the battlefield. Planetary Defense Force Argentum's PDF also known as Argentum's Ghosts is considered to be much more competent and disciplined than most of the PDF's in the Segmentum as well as the most well armed and equipped men and women who are all very experienced in warfare due to both Ork infestation and intense training programs they are practiced and drilled through with. System Defense Force The Argentumian SDF, Argentum's Blade, was formed in M39 by the order of the chapter master of the Silver Knights which see's the need of a fleet that could maintain the planet in case the chapter and all of its fleet is far away due to the ever growing call's of assistance and incursions and subsequent rise of alien empires that is wanting to be eradicated in order. The small fleet protects the planet high above orbit as the first line of defense in case of an invasion as per the chapter masters vision. Platinum, Argentum's moon, shall act as its base as well as it repair site which causes little to no problem as Platinum itself is a orbiting factory of material and other goods for the planet Argentum.Category:Planets Category:Imperium Category:Feudal Worlds